A vendre, beau potentiel, très peu servit
by Asrial
Summary: Mu a vingt cinq ans. il est temps de le vendre aux enchères Mu X Saga, Shion X Kannon


Juste paske : Joyeux anniversaire Andromède ! Maintenant tu es grande, tu as le droit de porter des talons et des jupes courtes !!!

A vendre, beau potentiel, très peu servit…

(NDas : idée librement inspirée de David Eddings)

Mu se redressa lentement, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Sa longue crinière parme, détachée, coula sur son épaule tel un rideau de soie pure qui effleura le torse et le visage de Saga, lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir.

Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux posa ses mains sur les cuisses du Bélier.

Il aimait sentir sa peau frémir sous ses doigts, la chaleur de ses muscles crispés ou la texture de sa chair lorsqu'il caressait ses jambes fuselées.

Un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres, Mu vola un baiser presque violent au Gémeau avant de lui mordre la gorge, l'épaule puis un mamelon.

Saga geignit doucement.

Chaque petit coups de dents le faisait tressaillir de plaisir autant que de douleur fugitive.

Mu était un maitre pour savoir jouer sur toute la gamme de ses plaisir.

"- Mu….."

Le Bélier l'embrassa à pleine bouche cette fois.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il proteste.

Il voulait juste le sentir en lui.

Lentement, il s'empala sur Saga.

Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, il offrait au Gémeau un spectacle suffisamment saisissant pour que l'ainé des chevaliers d'or de cette génération s'immobiliser, fasciné par la magnifique créature qui se donnait à lui sans la moindre retenue.

Mu resta ainsi immobile un instant, juste une seconde, comme un aigle qui s'immobilise sur un courant porteur pour voler au gréé des thermiques avant d'apercevoir sa proie.

Avec un petit souffle rauque, Mu s'abattit sur lui avant d'arquer le dos et de se redresser, encore et encore, ses cheveux fouettant le torse de sa victime à mesure qu'il le chevauchait de plus en plus fougueusement, de plus en plus brutalement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assouvissent ensembles, noyés dans le plaisir physique, leurs cosmos liés et leurs fronts scellés par la sueur et la passion qui les parcouraient.

Mu se laissa tomber sur le torse puissant de son amant.

La respiration de Saga était précipité et haletante, moins de passion que du spectacle glorieux que venait de lui offrir Mu.

Jamais Saga ne verrait plus parfaite image du péché et de la luxure que le corps souple et parcourut de plaisir de Mu qui prenait de lui ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ne cherche à le repousser, bien au contraire.

Le jeune Atlante roula sur le flanc, les libérant tous les deux.  
Saga le retint dans ses bras.

Comme à chaque fois, il glissa ses doigts sous la mince chaine d'acier martelé qui enserrait la taille de Mu.

Il l'y avait toujours vu.

Même lorsque Mu n'avait que quelques jours, lorsque Shion l'avait apporté au Sanctuaire, le bébé portait déjà cette chaine.

De semaines en semaines, de mois en mois, d'années en années, elle avait gagné de nombreux maillons.

A présent définitive, elle était trop étroite autour des hanches de l'Atlante pour qu'il l'enlève.

Saga ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la portait mais ne disait rien.  
Elle n'était qu'acier martelé.

Mu comme lui auraient pu la briser d'un geste de la main.

Pourtant, ils ne le faisaient pas.

Elle était quelque chose d'important pour Mu.

Suffisamment important pour que Shion s'en inquiète peu de temps après leur retour à la vie.

Le pope avait paru étonné mais heureux que Mu l'ai encore.

Pour avoir croisé Shion au bain une fois ou deux, Saga savait que Shion n'en avait pas…N'en avait plus.

Comme Mu, le pope portait encore de très légers cals sur les hanches presque invisibles à présent, là où l'acier frottait toujours.

"- Tu sembles rêveur." Souffla doucement Mu, un sourire de chat repus aux lèvres.

Saga lui effleura la joue.

Le jeune Bélier ferma les yeux sous la petite caresse.

"- Je pensais à toi."

"- Vraiment ? Et à quoi exactement ?"

Le gémeau rosit légèrement.

Il avait toujours un peu… non pas honte, mais il était… un peu gêné d'étaler ses sentiments. Et plus encore d'étaler ses sentiments pour Mu.

Il aimait passionnément le petit Bélier.

Il l'aimait depuis toujours.

Il l'aimait depuis qu'un nourrisson de quatre jours avait été posé dans ses bras par le pope. Le bébé avait ouvert de grands yeux violets. Le même violet que les yeux du pope.

Le bébé avait longuement fixé Saga du regard.

Le petit garçon de huit ans, tout juste revêtu de son armure d'or s'était sentit prisonnier de se regard fixe et profond.

Mu avait levé la main pour attraper une mèche bleue dans son petit poing.

Lorsque la soie d'azur bouclée avait été bien enserrée entre ses doigts, le nourrisson avant levé les yeux sur le pope avant de gazouiller comme un pinson.

Pour Saga, cela avait suffit.

Son cœur s'était irrémédiablement attaché à ce bébé nouveau né.

Mu lui pinça doucement la taille.

"- Saga ! A quoi penses-tu ?"

"- Que tu es les plus beaux yeux du monde, les lèvres les plus sensuelles de la terre, la peau plus douce que toutes les soies d'Asie et les reins les plus excitant de cet univers.

Mu rougit brutalement.

Lui qui étouffait toujours l'incendie de son caractère sous la laine épaisse et moelleuse d'un gentil petit agneau prudent ne savait jamais comment répondre aux commentaires irréfléchis et tellement spontanés de Saga.

Heureusement pour lui, le Gémeau était toujours infiniment plus gêné par ses paroles qui lui échappaient que Mu de les recevoir.

Mu se redressa lentement.

Il prenait toujours soin de la moindre de ses poses lorsqu'il était avec Saga.  
C'était un jeu sans cesse renouvelé pour lui que de le séduire.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était un plaisir sans nom que de voir le désir dans les yeux du Gémeau.  
Le désir et la stupéfaction charmée aussi.

Mu était beau et le savait.

C'était simplement bon de l'être pour celui qu'il aimait.

Saga soupira.

Mu était la perfection faite homme… atlante….chevalier… ho et puis flute !

Mu était La Perfection… Sa perfection à lui tout seul.  
Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le chevalier d'or

Saga roula sur le ventre lorsque Mu quitta le lit.

Il suivit la courbe ondoyante des hanches de l'Atlante lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain avant de le suivre avec une célérité touchante pour l'aider à laver sa longue crinière de soie.

***

Shion lisait la missive reçue avec un rien d'agacement.

Il savait qu'elle allait arriver mais ne l'en appréciait pas pour autant.

Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

Lui n'avait jamais eut à répondre à cette missive.

A l'âge où elle aurait du le concerner, il avait déjà fait…ce qu'il avait à faire…

Son soupir se fit soudain un peu triste.

Le pope quitta son bureau pour ses appartements privés.  
Dans sa chambre, en face du lit, un portrait en pieds reposait là depuis des siècles.

Même Saga ne l'avait pas fait ôter.

Le tableau était superbe.

Mais surtout, il était tout ce qui restait au pope pour se souvenir de son compagnon.

A cheval sur un andalou blanc, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le poing levé et couvert de cuir, Rodrigue, chevalier du Capricorne de son temps recevait un faucon pour l'encapuchonner.

L'oiseau lui rapportait un lapin.

La scène en elle-même n'avait rien de remarquable.

Si ce n'était le triple collier d'acier que le chevalier d'or habillé de pieds en cape comme un noble espagnol du début du dix huitième siècle portait.

Ses culottes de cuir pour la chasse, sa chemise blanche à crevées bordeaux, ses hautes bottes de cuir, sa cape en laine huilée, ses cheveux long noué en catogan avec un ruban de soie vert émeraude volé à Shion…. Rodrigue était une merveille de noblesse et de virilité sur ce tableau.

Il y avait aussi cet humour un peu étrange, cette douceur qu'il n'offrait qu'à Mani et lui, cette tendresse cachée mais profonde…

El Cid avait été… Son prince, son chevalier en armure…

Lorsqu'il était mort, Shion avait crut mourir avec lui.

A présent et depuis plus de deux siècles, le pope portait son deuil et continuerait jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne une fois encore le prendre.

Shion secoua la tête.

Ce n'était plus lui qui était en question.

Lui avait eut sa vie, son amour, sa mort…. Il pourrait encore passer du temps à la frontière des trois pour l'éternité à présent. Il n'en serait plus vraiment touché.

Non, pour l'instant, c'était Mu qui était important….

Mu, qui allait avoir vingt cinq ans dans une semaine.  
Mu qui portait encore l'acier et ne l'avait attaché à aucune gorge.

Il était plus que temps pour son jeune élève de se trouver un propriétaire.  
Et nombreux seraient les Atlantes, hommes et femmes, à venir au Sanctuaire pour l'acheter.

"- Portus !!"

Le chef de la garde du pope se présenta.

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Veux-tu faire chercher Mu, s'il te plait ? Je dois discuter avec lui."

"- Oui, grand pope."

Shion soupira.

Depuis près de cinq ans qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, l'ancien bélier avait espéré qu'on viendrait lui proposer monnaie pour Mu. Mais personne ne l'avait fait.

En même temps, en petit bélier orgueilleux, il n'avait jamais accepté de mettre au courant l'acheteur potentiel. Shion l'avait prévenu, mais Mu n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il voulait que Saga vienne demander sa main à Shion directement.

Alors et uniquement alors, Shion pourrait lui parler de la petite transaction à faire.

S'il le fallait, Mu était prêt à payer sa part lui-même à Shion !  
Mais à présent….

"- Tu voulais me voir ?"

"- Entre Mu… En effet… J'ai reçut un courrier ce matin…"

Le jeune Atlante s'assit près de son maitre.

Il prit la lettre pour la parcourir. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se ferma.

"- Une vente aux enchères ??? C'est un plaisanterie ?"

"- Non, une tradition."

"- Je refuse !"

"- Malheureusement…Si personne ne se décide avant…"

Mu se redressa, les yeux emplis de colère et de rage.

"- Jamais !!! Tu m'entends ! Jamais !!!"

Le jeune Bélier téléporta dans ses mains deux dagues traditionnelles ainsi que leur ceinturon.

Il le boucla autour de ses hanches.

"- Qu'ils s'y essayent !!!"

Shion éclata de rire.

Il n'attendait pas autre chose de Mu.

Le petit bélier était certes à vendre, mais personne ne pouvait le forcer à accepter son acheteur…

***

Un peu perplexe, Saga fixait la délégation Atlante avec la même surprise que ses pairs.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'Atlantes réunis.

Si on le lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait même rit.

Pour lui, ils n'étaient plus que trois : Shion, Mu et Kiki.

D'ailleurs, à voir l'excitation de Kiki, il était évident que le petit apprenti n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il y en ait d'autres comme lui.

Même si l'adolescent de treize ans tentait de contenir son enthousiasme, il lui était dur de ne pas aller se présenter aux enfants Atlantes qui avaient accompagnés les adultes. Il y avait des garçons, des filles, et des….des….. des quoi d'ailleurs ?

"- Ils sont neutres." Expliqua Camus sans bouger les lèvres, toujours serviable, et maitre de la discrétion dans les cancans.

"- Comment ça ?"

Tous les ors se rapprochèrent du Verseau.

Du coin de l'œil, ils surveillaient tous Shion et Mu en costumes traditionnels Atlantes saluer leur peuple.

Mu portait pour l'occasion une espèce de sari court, crème, avec des sandales nouées jusqu'aux genoux avec des sangles.  
Quand à Shion, il était vêtu de la tête au pied d'écarlate. Une capuche reposait sur ses cheveux et même ses mains étaient couvertes. Seule rupture dans ce vêtement monochrome, des broderies aux fils d'argent et d'or qui s'entrecroisaient sur les manches, le torse et le bas de la tunique.

"- Les Atlantes se sont croisés avec de nombreuses espèces humanoïdes. Des Lémuriens, des Ramiens, des Humains et d'autres encore. Certains croisements ont eut des effets bénéfiques sur la survie de ce peuple. Par exemple, les hommes peuvent porter des enfants, comme les femmes. Mais certains croisement ont été malheureux… la grande majorité de la population est neutre, ni male, ni femelle, incapable de se reproduire."

Les chevaliers d'or détaillèrent les arrivants avec surprise.  
En effet, pour une grande majorité d'entre eux, il était impossible de dire s'ils étaient hommes ou femmes… Etrangement, Shion et Mu leur parurent soudain infiniment plus virils.

Les quelques hommes présent étaient bien loin de la virilité des deux chevaliers, quand aux femmes… Elles étaient si éthérées qu'il était difficile de savoir si elles étaient bien là. Et surtout, elles étaient visiblement presque toutes enceintes.

"- Où est ce que tu as apprit tout ca, mon Camus ?" S'étonna Milo.

"- J'ai lu la bibliothèque du pope évidement. Toute l'histoire du peuple Atlante y est consignée."

"- Alors tu sais ce qui se passe ?" Insista DM que ce troupeau de gens bizarres qui faisaient des manières agaçait.

Camus hocha calmement la tête avant de lancer un sourire en coin à Saga.

"- Oui… Ils sont là pour une vente."

"- Une vente ?"

"- Celle de Mu.

"- PARDON ???"

Kanon, Aldébaran et Aiolia ceinturèrent Saga avant qu'il ne se jette sur les étrangers pour les massacrer, jeter Mu sur son épaule et aller s'enfermer avec lui dans sa maison.

"- C'est comme ca que se forment les couples chez les Atlantes. Ils ont jusqu'à vingt cinq ans pour trouver leur promis ou leur promise. Passé cet âge, le père ou la figure paternel du célibataire le vends aux enchères à qui en veut bien. Celui qui propose la plus forte somme remporte le jeune fertile." Continua Camus. "Shion est en écarlate comme vous le voyez. C'est la couleur du deuil. Shion a été unis à quelqu'un, homme ou femme, humain ou atlante. Cette personne est morte et il porte le deuil depuis."

La gorge de Kanon se serra.

Plus de deux siècles de deuil ? Shion avait du aimer cet autre à la folie.

"- Tu sais qui était ce…. Cette personne, Camus ?" Souffla doucement le Cancer, impressionné malgré lui.

"- D'après les archives, c'était le Capricorne de son époque."

"- Rodrigue quelque chose." Confirma Saga. "Son portait est dans les appartements du pope. Je l'ai toujours laissé. Ce portrait est magnifique…"

Camus confirma à son tour.

"- Shion est toujours en deuil et le sera jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'achète à nouveau, même s'il ne peut plus être mit en vente. Quand à Mu…."

"- Mais… Tout le monde peut participer à la vente ?" Souffla Saga, fébrile.

"- N'importe quel individu fertile et mature le peut, Saga…"

"- Je te prête mes économies si tu veux." Proposa Milo, serviable.

Saga le foudroya du regard.

Même s'ils s'y mettaient à tous, jamais ils ne pourraient acheter une merveille comme Mu.

Un glapissement échappa à un des Atlantes.

Fort courroucé, Mu tenait dans ses mains deux dagues dont la pointe dégoutait de sang.

"- Camus ?"

Amusé qu'on fasse ainsi appel à ses connaissances, le Verseau expliqua.

"- L'acheté peut très bien refuser de se laisser acheter. Il est maitre de lui-même. Ce n'est pas un droit sur lui qu'obtient l'acheteur. Juste la possibilité de vivre avec lui. Pour le reste, il est de tradition que l'acheté porte une paire de dague sur lui ou bien des stylets, des épées même… Une paire d'armes tranchantes en tout cas. La relation est à triple partenaire. Lors de la vente, l'acheté obtient la moitié de la somme et son "protecteur", l'autre moitié. Le nouveau propriétaire peut revendre son achat à tout moment mais encore une fois, la moitié ira à l'acheté. Certains Atlantes se sont amassé de véritables fortunes a force de changer de mains parce qu'ils se refusaient à tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils tombent enfin sur celui ou celle qu'ils veulent, il leur donne leur lame ainsi que la chaine qu'ils ont autour de la taille. Les lames peuvent être reprises à tout moment, mais pas la chaine. Elle, elle est pliée et attachée autour du cou du propriétaire. Ainsi, il devient non plus un simple propriétaire, mais surtout, un partenaire. L'acheté appartient de corps à son propriétaire, mais il enchaine son âme pour lui et lui seul grâce a sa chaine. C'est symbolique mais…"

"- …..Les coupures que Mu vient de faire sur les mains du monsieur là ?" Insista Kanon.

"- Ca, ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas permit à cet Atlante de le toucher. Il peut même le tuer si ca lui chante si quelqu'un se montre vraiment trop familier."

La démonstration ne semblait pas décourager l'impudent qui tentait à présent de vérifier la dentition de Mu.

Deux boutonnières supplémentaires sur l'épaule finirent par le faire reculer, non sans qu'il insulte Shion pour son manque d'éducation sur son agneau.

Shion haussa les épaules.  
En tant que Veuf et Ancien, il disposait d'un fort pouvoir sur sa communauté.  
Les trois autres Anciens présents étaient tous accompagnés de leurs compagnes ou compagnons ainsi que de leurs Enfants dont certains déshabillaient Mu du regard.

Saga grinça des dents.

Mu était à lui et à lui seul.  
S'il avait su…

Il aurait proposé d'acheter Mu depuis fort longtemps !

Le groupe d'Atlantes suivit Shion dans le dernier Temple.

Près de son maitre, Mu restait digne et droit.

Jamais il ne partirait avec l'une de ces larves, quelque soit le prix qu'ils puissent mettre.

Il resterait au Sanctuaire quoi qu'il se passe.

***

Les chevaliers d'or en armure s'étaient installés tout au fond du temple de Shion.

Regroupés sur des chaises d'un coté de la pièce, Shion et Mu de l'autre, les enchères battaient leur plein.

Les chevaliers avaient un peu de mal à réaliser réellement ce qui se passait.

Mu leur avait assuré que personne ne l'achèterait.

Pourtant, depuis le début des enchères, il faisait tout pour faire monter son prix bien que les restrictions que Shion avait imposé aient fait hurler les Atlantes.

Celui qui achèterait Mu devrait rester au Sanctuaire avec lui.

Mu restait le maitre en sa Maison.

Mu restait libre et aucune restriction ne pouvait lui être imposé.

Les mains posées négligemment sur les poignées de ses dagues, Mu faisait sa tête des mauvais jours tout en noyant d'ironie ses acheteurs.

Lui ? Faire à manger pour une faignasse ? Jamais !

Repriser des chaussettes ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Ha ! Mais pour lui faire un enfant il faudrait déjà le toucher et ses amies pointues dans ses mains ne quitteraient jamais ses flancs.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ne pas faire "son devoir" pour son peuple. Il n'était pas une jument qu'on achète pour faire de l'élevage !

Danser ? Ca oui, il savait… Il savait même très bien. D'ailleurs, il allait leur montrer.

Shion tapa deux fois dans ses mains. Des musiciens sortirent de nulle part pour entamer une musique langoureuse et sensuelle.

Tous les chevaliers d'or, même ceux dont le couple était des plus solides eurent soudain très chaud.

Les reins de Mu qui dansait, les mouvements de ses mains, sa chevelure qui semblait avoir une vie propre, ses jambes fines et parfaites qui collaient à son sari court…

Il fallut un instant aux Atlantes pour reprendre leur souffle après la petite démonstration et plus encore à Saga pour ne pas aller le chercher pour fuir le Sanctuaire avec lui sur son épaule.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Mu ne dansait que pour lui de toute façon ? Sans doute parce que pendant toute sa danse, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux…

Mu se rassit, un sourire en coin.

Les propositions augmentèrent substantiellement sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à supplanter les autres.  
Deux Atlantes se désistèrent.  
C'était trop cher payé pour un mâle qui n'était pas décidé à s'accoupler avec son propriétaire et à faire son devoir en donnant des enfants à leur race.

Les autres ajoutèrent quelques rouleaux d'or.

Il serait toujours temps de convaincre Mu plus tard de porter leur rejeton ou d'en faire à celles qui voulaient l'acheter.

Saga grinça des dents.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'aligner !

Mu releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Saga.

Suppliants, brulants…. Emplis de passion…

Camus se pencha à l'oreille de Saga

"- En définitive, c'est toujours l'acheté qui fait son choix, quelque soit la somme mise sur la table, surtout avec un protecteur comme Shion. Il ne vendra pas Mu à quelqu'un dont il ne voudra pas tu sais…"

Le Gémeau se redressa d'un coup.

"- Tu es sur ?"

"- Certain."

"- Comment le sais-tu ?"

"- Je le sais, c'est tout."

Saga se retourna de Camus.

Si Shion ajournait la vente pour la journée…..

Kanon grogna, un peu dégouté.

"- vieux filou congelé."

"- Kanon ?"

"- C'est pour ca que tu es allé voir Shion hier soir, hein ? Tu voulais des infos !!!" Souffla le cadet des gémeaux, trop bas pour que son frère l'entende.

"- Je me suis dit que ce serait utile. J'ai apprit aussi que des propositions seraient faites à Shion aussi. Il va toutes les refuser bien sur mais…." Camus haussa les épaules.

Le jeune gémeau jeta un coup d'œil vers Shion.

Si digne dans ses robes écarlates… Si triste aussi…

Depuis si longtemps…  
C'était idiot, mais ca lui donnait envie de le consoler.  
Ha ! Comme si LUI allait arriver à consoler le cœur brisé d'une antiquité comme Shion ? C'était ridicule !

Aphrodite pinça la taille de DM pour l'empêcher de faire le commentaire qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

"- Silence ! Crabe !"

Penaud, le Cancer se mit à grommeler.

Il se passait des trucs sous son nez qu'il ne comprenait pas trop et il n'aimait pas ca du tout.

Shion finit par ajourner la vente pour la journée.  
Elles reprendraient le lendemain.  
Cela laisserait un peu de temps à Mu de mieux connaitre ses prétendants…

***

Les chevaliers d'or avaient été invités au petit diner organisé pour les Atlantes.

Si au départ, les étrangers avaient protestés, ils s'étaient calmés en voyant la qualité des mâles qui dinaient avec eux.

Aldébaran était au centre d'une lutte séductrice entre deux femelles célibataires, quand à Shura, il hésitait à grimper à la plus proche colonne. L'Atlante aux cheveux bleus qui le déshabillait du regard lui faisait peur.

Bien loin de ces considérations, Saga ne quittait pas Mu d'une semelle, véritable garde du corps pour un Bélier qui n'en avait nul besoin.  
Pourtant, Mu prenait plaisir à la situation.  
Il souriait beaucoup, flirtait un peu, buvait énormément et s'en remettait de manière général à Saga pour lui éviter tout problème.

Bien plus ennuyé, Shion subissait depuis un bon moment les tentatives maladroites de rapprochement d'un jeune Atlante.

Si le mâle était riche, il n'était rien de plus.  
Pire, il était persuadé que son or lui assurerait soit la possession de Mu, soit celle de Shion…Voir même, les deux.  
Après tout, rien n'empêchait un Atlante d'avoir plusieurs propriétés.

Les sourcils froncés, Kanon observait la scène depuis un long moment.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle l'énervait.

Ce gamin n'avait aucun respect, que ce soit pour Mu ou pour Shion. Il voyait juste le prestige à leur possession.

Kanon ne savait pas ce qui faisait que les uns étaient les vendus et d'autres les acheteurs. C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Mais Kanon voyait bien que ce type agaçait de plus en plus leur pope.

"- Grand Pope ?"

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Kanon?"

Le soulagement instantané que le cadet des gémeaux lus dans les yeux du vieil Atlante le fit sourire.

"- J'aurais besoin de vos conseils, si vous voulez bien ?"

"- Evidement."

Shion fuit l'autre Atlante qui foudroya Kanon du regard sans que l'ancien marinas ne s'en émeuve.  
Qu'est ce que cette pitoyable créature pensait pouvoir faire contre lui le cas échéant ? Lui tousser au visage ? Il n'y avait bien que comme ca qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal : En lui refilant un rhume.

Shion posa sa main sur le bras de Kanon qui frémit.

Le cosmos contrôlé du pope était brulant, presque solide.

"- Merci Kanon. Deux minutes de plus et j'en faisait une décoration murale !"

"- Il va renchérir sur Mu hein ?"

"- Bien évidement."

"- Vous allez accepter un prix ?"

"- Si ton frère ne bouge pas son derrière…. Je serais obligé. Mu DOIT être vendu. Si Saga ne bouge pas…"

"- Il n'ose pas."

Shion renifla.

"- Imbécile."

"- Il est timide….Et vous dites moi ?"

"- Moi ?"

"- A combien vous estimez vous ?"

Le pope jeta un regard en coin au Gémeau qui le fixait avec sa plus belle tête de gâteau d'anniversaire.

"- Idiot !"

"- Bah, c'est comme ca qu'on m'aime…"

Un bruit de verre brisé les sortit de leur petite discussion.

Sur le sol, une charmante Atlante dorlotait sa mâchoire où un bleu apparaissait à la vitesse d'un contrôleur des impôts devant un montage financier malheureux.

Les yeux brillants de plaisir, Mu grondait pourtant Saga.

"- Voyons ! On ne frappe pas une femme !"

"- Elle n'avait pas à te tripoter comme une tomate à l'étalage !" Gronda le Gémeau, boudeur comme un gosse.

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Kanon, sérieusement, parle à ton frère…"

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- Je lui en parlerais oui… Mais vous le connaissez, il est timide. Timide, borné et…"

"- Et il risque de perdre Mu."

L'ancien Marinas fixa Shion qui observait Saga protéger Mu avec une patience touchante.

***

Mu attrapa Saga par le col.

Sans la moindre douceur, il le jeta sur le lit, s'assit sur son ventre pour l'embrasser brutalement.

Saga répondit au baiser avec une passion égale.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous le court sari qui ne cachait pas grand-chose du corps splendide du jeune Bélier.

Mu repoussa les mains de Saga le temps d'ôter le tissu qui le couvrait puis de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Saga ne protesta pas contre la perte de son pantalon et de sa chemise.

Il en perdait ainsi tellement chaque semaine qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de faire de lessive.

Mu lui mordit un mamelon au point de laisser perler le sang.

Saga le repoussa

"- Mu !!! Ca fait mal !!!"

Le Bélier gronda avant de lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

"- Non ! J'ai envie de toi !"

"- D'accord mais il ne faut pas me manger !" Se plaignit Saga, un peu effrayé et émoustillé tout à la fois par la violence de Mu.

Le jeune Atlante fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qui retenait Saga à la par fin ! Quand allait-il se décider !!!

"- Non !" Insista Mu. "Je vais bientôt être à un autre, après tout ! Autant que je prenne ce que je veux quand je le peux encore !"

Saga tressaillit.

Sans réfléchir, il renversa leurs positions pour coincer Mu sous lui.

"- Jamais… Jamais un autre ne posera les main sur toi !" Gronda Saga, le regard brulant.

Mu se détendit un peu sous ses yeux de braises.

"- Je n'ai pas le choix, Saga. C'est un devoir que je dois à mon clan…"

"- Tu es à moi, Mu…"

Mu secoua la tête.

Non, il ne l'était pas.  
Pas encore.

"- Je serais à celui qui m'achètera auprès de Shion, Saga…."

Un cri lui échappa lorsque le Gémeau le fit sien.

La douleur était forte, mais le plaisir bien plus encore.

***

Le Gémeau fixait sa bourse avec une grimace.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur.

En même temps, sa fonction ne lui permettait pas de devenir riche.

Le peu d'argent qu'il avait venait de longues heures passées sur les docks a jouer les débardeurs sur des navires marchands.

Mais ce n'était pas avec ces quelques rognures qu'il pourrait se payer sa proie.

"- Tu es vraiment taré, tu le sais ?"

Le gémeau haussa les épaules.

Son ami secoua la tête avant de lui jeter la rivière de rubis, les deux bracelets en ors et une plaine poignée de bagues chargées de solitaires, d'émeraudes ou de saphir.

"- Ca suffira ?"

"- ….Dois-je demander où tu as trouvé ca ?"

"- Je connais ce palais comme ma poche, je sais ou aller piquer.

"- …..Merci…."

"- Peuh ! De rien." Répondit l'ami du gémeau en haussant les épaules.

"- Si…Quand même…."

"- …..Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?"

"- …..Absolument pas. Mais… Je sais pas, ca me parait…Bien…"

L'autre renifla encore.

Pour un peu, il lui aurait jalousé cette soudaine décision.

"- Et bien… Bon courage alors."

"- ….Merci encore, vieux…"

"- Mais je veux des cancans !"

"- Tu veux toujours des Cancans."

"- On a pas la télé."

Le Gémeau éclata de rire avant de quitter le palais.

***

Les négociations avaient reprises.

Pourtant, cette fois, elles avaient évoluées.

Si la veille les chevaliers d'or étaient restés à l'arrière, silencieux et immobile comme une garde muette et protectrice, cette fois, ils s'étaient mêlés aux acheteurs.

Et le pire, ils enchérissaient.

Milo venait donc de renchérir sur les cinquante rouleaux d'or proposés pour Mu par " Deux milles drachmes, une paire de chaussettes en mohair et un sandwich au poulet pas trop passé !"

Camus avait aussitôt collé une claque sur ma nuque de son amant.

"- Milo !"

"- Heu… Et du jambon de parme ?" Avait ajouté Milo, avec un sourire de petit garçon.

Shion peinait de plus en plus à conserver son sérieux.

Les ors avaient proposés d'acheter Mu contre un exemplaire dédicacé par Hefner de Playboy, son poids en mortadelle, une paire de ted lapidus pointure 48, un costume Armani beige, un abonnement d'un an à Télé Z et une rouelle de porc.

A chaque fois, Mu les foudroyait du regard.

Non mais franchement !!

Au milieu de ces propositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, les rouleaux d'or, l'argent et les terres rares s'accumulaient.

Petit à petit, Mu voyait son choix se restreindre dramatiquement.

Surtout que Saga n'était même pas là.

Il soupira tristement.

Le gémeau ne voulait-il pas de lui ?

Une dernière proposition d'une jeune femme en mal de géniteur fit hoqueter tout le monde.

C'était une fortune que la jeune Atlante proposait pour Mu. Surtout qu'elle ne lui demandait rien d'autre en échange que sa semence et un enfant. Pour le reste, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait et serait libéré de son service auprès d'elle à la naissance du bébé.  
C'était plus que généreux.

Même Shion avait sifflé entre ses dents.

Deux cents rouleaux d'or soit environ une tonne. Quarante d'argent, de l'iridium, du germanium, du gammadium, des saphirs, des rubis et cent longueur de la plus belle des soies Atlantes.  
C'était une réelle fortune.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux.

S'il n'y avait eut que lui dans l'histoire, il aurait accepté, mais….

"- Mu ?"

Le regard désolé, le jeune Bélier soupira…

"- Je crois…."

***

Saga avait déserté le lit qu'il partageait avec Mu dès que le jeune Bélier s'était endormit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'était rué dans son temple pour enfiler son armure. Sans elle, il ne pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aussitôt, il s'était téléporté aux Antilles.

Enfin… Téléporté… Quand vous courriez à la vitesse de la lumière, la téléportation ou la course à pied, c'était un peu pareil.

Immédiatement arrivé, il s'était délesté de son armure pour plonger dans le premier lagon venu et le fouiller de fond en comble.

Il avait examiné plus de deux cents lagons et manqué se faire manger au moins vingt fois par des requins avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Une dent de requin encore plantée dans le mollet sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, Saga avait reprit son armure.

Il avait mit plus de quinze heures à trouver.

Quinze heures !!!

La vente avait du reprendre depuis longtemps déjà.

Il fallait…  
Il ne devait pas perdre Mu…

Il se rua au Sanctuaire.

Une fois au pied des Maisons, il couru de toute la vitesse de ses jambes vers le dernier temple.

Jamais la distance ne lui avait parue aussi longtemps.

C'était comme si l'horloge pyrique s'était rallumée juste pour lui.  
Mais il n'y avait pas d'Athéna au bout.

Il y avait une autre princesse pourtant. Une fée parme de soie qui n'attendait que lui.

Saga ouvrit la porte du grand hall.

"- Grand Pope ! Attendez !!!"

***

Mu aurait presque pu fondre en larmes.

A quelques secondes près…  
Mais Saga venait les mains vides.  
Saga venait seul, sans rien.  
Saga était juste là.

Sans prêter un seul regard à ses frères ou aux Atlantes, Saga mit un genou à terre devant Mu.  
C'était Mu qui était à vendre…Certes… Mais les paroles de Camus raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles.  
Au final, ce serait Mu qui déciderait.  
Aucune vente ne se ferait sans son accord.

Il fallait juste trouver l'offrande digne de lui.

"- Mu… Veux-tu bien être à moi ?" Murmura doucement le Gémeau, les joues roses et le regard suppliant.

Dans ses mains en coupe un tenait une perle de la taille d'un œuf d'oie.

Parfaitement sphérique, sa nacre irisée blanche tirait sur le plus pur des parmes… Le même que celui des cheveux de Mu.

Il avait fallut que Saga ouvre des centaines de coquillages pour trouver la perle qu'il cherchait.  
Des centaines, des milliers même.

Sans sa vitesse de chevalier d'or et son cosmos qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir chaque animal sans lui faire de mal, jamais il n'aurait pu trouver cette perle au cœur d'un énorme bénitier qui avait faillit se refermer sur lui.

Pendant ses recherches, il en avait trouvé bien d'autres, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Mais celle là… Celle là était parfaite….

Shion se pencha pour prendre la perle.

Jamais il n'en avait vu de plus belle.  
Un joyau de roi pour un prince qui attendait son chevalier.

"- Mu ?"

Le visage rigide sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir son émotion, Mu hocha lentement la tête.

"- Nous n'allons pas la briser en deux, n'est ce pas ?" Sourit Shion avait de donner la perle à son élève qui la prit pour la serrer sur son cœur.

Shion se redressa.

"- La vente est finie !"

Le ton ne souffrait aucune discussion, étouffant dans l'œuf toutes les protestations des Atlantes qui foudroyèrent quand même tous les chevaliers d'or du regard. C'était leur faute.

La jeune femme qui avait faillit remporter l'enchère fondit en larme, désespérée de voir sa chance de concevoir s'échapper.

Presque immédiatement, Aioros, serviable, se porta à son côté.

Un sourire doux, une main délicate sur son bras nu, un regard de biche et il entrainait la donzelle dans sa maison.

Bon, il n'était pas Atlante, mais en se concentrant très fort, il ferait bien l'affaire et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une Atlante se croiserait avec un humain non ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était ordinaire non plus quand même…

Le regard perdu dans celui de Mu, Saga ne prêta pas vraiment attention au Grand Hall qui se vidait, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa que son frère les cornaquait doucement jusqu'au premier temple pour les abandonner dans les appartements du Bélier.

Lorsqu'il réalisa soudain, il tenait les mains de Mu dans les siennes et effleurait ses lèvres comme s'ils étaient encore tous deux des adolescents timides et sans expérience.

Mu finit par le repousser doucement.

Il posa la perle sur un petit coussin puis se tint silencieux devant Saga un long moment.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles de longues minutes.  
Enfin, le gémeau sembla comprendre.  
Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le sari de Mu pour le faire tomber sur le sol.  
Le jeune Bélier était si beau ainsi…La peau rosée d'anticipation, le souffle un peu précipité, les pommettes roses, les mamelons dur et la gorge luisante de sueur….

Saga posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Doucement, il effleura le ventre doux avant de glisser ses mains sous la chaine qui ceignait la taille de son amant à la recherche du maillon qui lui permettrait de l'ouvrir.

Tout doucement, il libéra la taille de Mu de sa chaine pour la lui donner.

Mu la prit.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il la passa autour du coup de Saga.

Un tour, deux tours…. Oui, c'était suffisant…

L'acier retombait sur le torse de Saga comme la plus délicate des marques d'esclavage.

Saga effleura la chaine du bout des doigts.  
Elle lui allait parfaitement.

Mu effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Elles étaient douces.

Le Bélier prit les mains de Mu dans les siennes pour les poser sur les poignées de ses dagues.

Il referma ses doigts dessus avant de les lui faire sortir de leur fourreau.

"- Garde les…."

Saga les serra contre son torse.

"- Juste en dépôt…"

Mu l'embrassa encore avant de glisser ses mains sous la chaine qui ceignait la gorge de Saga à présent.

"- Pour toujours…."

***

Shion s'était laissé tomber sur le petit fauteuil confortable en cuir dans ses appartements.

Finalement, Saga c'était décidé ! Enfin !

Bon, il avait mit des plombes à faire partir les autres Atlantes mais flute quoi !

Il les comprenait aussi.  
Les jeunes mâles fertiles comme Mu étaient rare maintenant.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, Shion grogna une permission d'entrer, persuadé que c'était son serviteur avec le thé qu'il avait demandé.

"- Merci Portus."

"- Mais de rien."

Shion se redressa d'un coup.

"- Kanon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le gémeau fixait le portrait d'El Cid avec révérence.  
Cet homme dégageait une telle force, une telle prestance… De la douceur aussi. Une douceur qui était sans conteste pour une seule et unique personne.

"- Je vous apporte votre thé."

Shion prit la tasse, suspicieux.  
Depuis quand le cadet des gémeaux faisait-il le serviteur ?

"- Vous avez mal au crâne je suppose ?"

Encore plus suspicieux, Shion hocha la tête.

Il attrapa au vol le cachet que lui lança Kanon.

"- Aspirine, avalez avec le thé."

"- …..Qu'est ce que tu veux Kanon ?"

Soudain mal à l'aise, le jeune Gémeau piétina un instant avant de poser sur la petite table le sac qui était attaché à sa ceinture.

"- Tenez."

Le vieil Atlante l'ouvrit.

"- …..Kanon ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?"

Il avait peur de comprendre.

"- C'est….pour vous….Si vous le voulez… Je sais pas à qui en donner la moitié alors je suppose que tout est à vous mais…"

L'ancien marinas haussa les épaules.

Shion sortit la rivière de rubis du sac ainsi que des bracelets, des bagues, des pierres brutes… Tout un trésor pour une véritable fortune.

"- Où as-tu trouvé ca ?"

"- …On s'en fiche… Vous les acceptez ou pas ?"

Shion fixa Kanon, surprit.  
S'il y avait bien UNE personne dont il n'aurait jamais attendu ca…

"- Pourquoi ?"

Kanon resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre d'une petite voix, le visage baisser.

"- …Je me suis rendu compte que j'aime bien m'occuper de vous… C'est tout ce que je veux…." Il haussa encore les épaules. " Je suis pas comme mon frère, je…je ….en tout état de cause, je vous demande rien… Simplement… Maintenant, mon frère à quelqu'un dont s'occuper pour de vrai. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Vous êtes aussi seul que moi maintenant que Mu est à un autre… Laissez-moi juste m'occuper de vous… C'est tout…"

Le jeune gémeau n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots.  
Il ne demandait pas une relation intime avec le pope. Il voulait juste… prendre soin de lui…

Shion referma le sac après avoir rangé les bijoux dedans.

Kanon baissa les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait se les prendre en travers de la figure.

Pourtant, Shion alla les ranger dans le grand coffre au pied de son lit.

"- …Nous pouvons faire un essai… Au pire, tu pourras toujours me revendre."

Un timide sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kanon.

"- Je doute de faire une plus value s'y je m'y risque, grand pope."

"- Shion… Juste Shion s'il te plait."

Le sourire de Kanon s'élargit un peu.

Il ne savait pas où son coup de tête allait le mener mais…Bah ! Quelle importance !

De toute façon, Rhadamanthe ne lui avait pas demandé de le rembourser alors…


End file.
